


Sakura's sensory ability?

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [4]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Canon - Manga, Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Meta, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: This analysis explores the potential sensory abilities Sakura may be developing in canon.
Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182209
Kudos: 15





	Sakura's sensory ability?

> Original [post](https://animebase.me/threads/sakura-hiden-feats-and-facts.738321/post-21394057) by FemmeFatale on this [Animebase forum](https://animebase.me/threads/sakura-hiden-feats-and-facts.738321/#post-21394057).

According to the above, Sakura seems to have acquired some sensory ability and the ability to detect genjutsu in Sakura Hiden. ( **[Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/mode/2up)** ) Looking into it, it seems there might be a grain of truth behind the claims. 

> Sakura Hiden, pg. 168. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/mode/2up))

Another [user](https://animebase.me/threads/sakura-hiden-feats-and-facts.738321/post-21394092) speculates that there’s another sign pointing to precognition, possibly. 

In the novel itself?

> Sakura Hiden, pg. 158.

However, as the translation shows, it simply appears to be Sakura’s ability to read and predict an opponent’s strategy, something she’s shown doing in canon ample times. 

  


> As observed by both Chiyo & Sasori during their fight.

Regardless, the first example is incredibly interesting and could mean that Sakura is developing sensory abilities, or learning avenues around them to mimic the abilities of a Sensor. This is best exemplified in Sasuke Retsuden.

> Sasuke Retsuden, pg. 55. ([Source](https://narutoeigohonyaku.tumblr.com))

> Sasuke Retsuden, pg. 114. ([Source](https://narutoeigohonyaku.tumblr.com))

So, could Sakura be a budding Sensor-Type by Sakura Hiden? That remains to be seen, but could be great fodder for anyone who’d want to justify giving her the abilities of one in fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Crossposted from [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/641024820583251968/sakuras-sensory-ability).


End file.
